Virus Alert
by Relecno
Summary: England once again messes up with one of his magic tricks accidentaly creating a virus that turns countries into their 2p selfs. Starting with himself. Now countries are in a Quarantine in the conference room, trying to stay away from the infected countries so they don't turn into their opposite... No pairings...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **...eh, hallo! well, this is the first story I ever write (I'm new to fanfiction as well... and have no idea of how this works)... I'm not good at writing (there may be lot of OOCness and chapters may be short), and my first language isn't English (I tend to confuse words, for example 'so' with 'saw')... that may be a problem... but I had this idea so... probably no one is going to read this, anyways...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

○ Chapter 1 ○

* * *

Today there was going to be another World Meeting: more countries than the usual 8 were going to be there (Even the not-countries-anymore a.k.a. Prussia). They were not going to discuss anything new or different, just the everyday topics… Global Warning and other issues.

It was 1:53. And it seemed that all countries were in the conference room, some chatting between them, others fighting, and others being creeped out by Russia, everything as usual... And as usual Germany was starting to get annoyed. Will there be a day that they will remain quiet?

Next to Germany sat Italy. He was drawing a bunny in a sheet of paper Germany had gotten for him. He wasn't making as much noise as the others, but if you got closer to him, you could hear some 've's coming out of his mouth. Next to Italy was Japan. He was reading something, probably another manga book.

At the other side of the conference table were Prussia and France doing- what on earth were they doing? Better not to know. Next to those two sat Spain and Romano. Spain was talking to Romano with a smile in his face while Romano was … well, being Romano. "Stop saying that, Spanish bastard!" Spain just chuckled.

Poland was talking to Lithuania about his day in the shopping center and how he had found the perfect accessory. "And it was like, so amazing!" Lithuania nodded at what Poland said, trying his best to not look so nervous and just listen to his friend, which was impossible considering Russia sat next to him as well, looking at him with that creepy smile.

A certain asian country was watching this scene from his seat. "These Europeans, aru" said China to himself while hugging a hello kitty plushie.

America was playing with his phone. He was playing this addictive new game about a flying duck. That was a duck, right? He was getting frustrated, not being able to pass his score of 14. After a few minutes he groaned in defeat and threw his phone to the desk. "This game sucks!" He sat there with his arms crossed and a pout in his face, and turned to his right, expecting England to be there, but the chair next to him was empty. Weird.

It was 2:00. Time for the meeting to start. Germany stood up. "EVERYBODY, QUIET!" He shouted. He was about to start his usual speech when-

"Hey! Where's the British dude?" All faces turned to America.

Germany was slightly annoyed at America for interrupting him. But come to think about it... he was right. Where was England? Nobody had seen him. And he was not one to be late to a meeting. And what was even stranger was that this world meeting was being held in England. He _had_ to be in the meeting, otherwise they couldn't start.

Some countries started thinking of what could have happened to England, those ideas went from 'maybe he forgot' to 'maybe he died'. Someone suggested to call him, and so they did, but he wasn't answering his phone.

"You know what dudes, I'll go look for him" With that, America proceeded to stand up, heading to the door when suddenly it burst open.

"Hey guys~" said a childish-like voice "Sorry, I'm late."

* * *

○ End of Chapter 1 ○

* * *

**A/N: **Hmmm right, very short... and before I forget... I'll explain how the 2p thing will work here... The nations will only get the 2p personality... I mean, its not like they get switched from that parallel world to this one, no... nothing of trying to conquer this world, no.. just.. the personality changes... and they don't remember they were different before... uh... it's complicated.. I don't even understand myself... Ps. Yes, the title is lame (and yes I had the idea from that song from Weird Al, though it has nothing to do with it).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** oh boy! people are actually reading this...11follows and 4 reviews? t-thank you! ... I'm so happy you actually like this! and I will continue this, don't worry. Though I apologize in advance in case this gets a little confusing ...I don't really have much planned to be honest. (Only some parts with Italy and Poland -nervous laughter- ). And I got the stuff about 2p England's personality from the Hetalia Wiki... Well, let's start...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia

* * *

○ Chapter 2 ○

* * *

"Hey guys~" said a child-like voice "Sorry, I'm late."

Everybody stared wide-eyed at the man in front of them, and what a weird-looking man he was! He was wearing a pink shirt with a purple vest. He also had a blue bowtie. His pants were a beige color. And his hair was a slightly-pink blond. But the thing that brought their attention the most was that smile, that wide and bright smile. Who was that? he couldn't possibly be... but those eyebrows... no one else had those eyebrows but-

"ENGLAND?!" Almost every nation said in unison.

"Yes~?" England asked, looking at everybody with even a bigger smile. Nobody answered (ouch, rude)_._ He proceed to sit next to where America had been sitting before. While approaching his seat he walked past America, and patted him in the shoulder "You look quite stressed, darling"

America had a face that screamed _What the hell _"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Now sitting in his chair, England gasped "Language!"

Italy was hiding behind Germany, in the same way Romano was hiding behind Spain. "What's wrong with the english bastard?!" All these years of trying to get used to England went down the drain. "Vee, Germany! I'm scared!" Italy hugged Germany tigthly, no longer looking at England. What was happening? Why was he acting so strange? What was he wearing?

Compared to the italian brothers, you could say Germany looked calmed, but the truth is that he was very uncomfortable with this situation. What was with the sudden change of England's personality? There must be a reasonable explanation for all of this.

Japan just continued to stare at England, he was pretty shocked with this. England would never call America 'darling'.

Prussia was deciding whether this was awesome or unawesome.

Russia was one of the two nations who wasn't troubled by the current situation, but he too wondered why he was wearing those clothes. He looked funny.

America asked one of the questions that was in everybody's head "What are you wearing, old dude?"

"You look like, totally fabulous!" exclaimed Poland before England could reply. Now, the britain had a good taste in color! Lithuania looked at Poland with an unsure expression.

"Why, thank you~" replied England. "How boring did I look before, didn't I? I thought a little color would be better~" His voice was so... sweet? He sounded like a child! So unlike the England everybody knew.

France laughed "Are you trying out a new style, _mon ami_?"

Japan was a little hesitant to ask, but he did anyways "Are you feeling alright, England-san?"

"Of course!" he chuckled. "I'm feeling super great!" He noticed that everybody was looking at him. "Why are you looking at me like that? You're going to make me blush~"

All the nations exchanged glances. Ok. This is _way_ too weird.

America started looking for cameras. How hadn't he thought of that? This must be one of those hidden camera TV shows! This had to be a new british TV show about creeping out nations! But he found nothing. Maybe England was drunk?

"One of his spells must have gone wrong, aru" stated China.

America looked at China confused "Are you saying that weird stuff he does actually works?" That's when America's phone started to ring.

* * *

○ End of Chapter 2 ○

* * *

**A/N: **This is really bad I'm sorry...(I think I exagerated with their reaction) well, uh..someone asked if the Nordics where going to be in this story...I don't know... I don't really know that much about them to be honest... sorry. Also, according to the wiki... 2p England is a cutie, and that only changes when he gets angry...

○_ Mon ami _→ (french) My friend


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** ahhh there's now 14 reviews! and 21 follows! t-thank you guys! you're all so nice ;A; ... I'm glad you are actually liking this ... (asdjkl I see you liked what Poland said haha) I'm not so sure about this chapter though... I'm just trying to explain what happened to England in this one so It'll be kind of boring... Also, I used google translator a lot for this one.. if something doesn't make that much sense... tell me..

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia

* * *

○ Chapter 3 ○

* * *

"One of his spells must have gone wrong, aru" stated China.

America looked at China confused "Are you saying that weird stuff he does actually works?" That's when America's phone started to ring.

The american grabbed his phone and checked the caller ID. Private number. He didn't mind that and answered, but before he could say 'Hello' or 'The hero speaking' the other person spoke.

"_Is this the personification of the United States of America?_"

"Yes, America speaking! Who's this?" He asked. Then everything 'clicked' "Oh! You're the dude from the hidden camera TV show right?"

"_I'm sorry?_"

"You thought I wouldn't notice, eh?"

"_..._"

"To be honest you almost got me there. With England acting all strange hahaha!"

"_This is not a TV series!_" The other voice sounded irritated (What a silly idea. People don't even know about countries! How would there be a TV show about them?) America heard the other person sigh "_... you said England is there with you__?_"

"Yeah!"

_"I see, then-" _

"Wait! If you're not a TV show host then who are you?"

"_I'm England's boss._" The other person replied matter of factly.

"Oh," oh... this was unsual. Bosses never talked to countries who weren't their own (or had some sort of alliance) ... "Mr. Prime Minister?"

"_Yes. Now before you say anything else, listen to me carefully and _please_ try to be serious about it. According to one of England's assistants, t__wo days ago he accidentaly mixed 3 of his potions, creating a virus which, at the time, appeared as a purple fog. Said fog dissapeared minutes later, reason why they didn't take importance to it." _The Prime minister stopped for a few seconds and then continued. _"Yesterday England started acting strange, and some guards mentioned that his eyes were turning blue..." _

The minister continued speaking but America could only think of the last thing he said. England's eyes were blue? America turned to look at England, who was now surrounded by the nations. He couldn't see the british with them so close to him.

_"...ning he went to the shopping center and bought- well, you must know that already..._"

America wasn't listening to what the minister said, he was too busy trying to look at England's eyes.

"_...ed a guard only because he refused to eat one of his cupcakes. So under no circustances should you make him..._"

He finally saw them. And England's boss had been right. Indeed, his eyes were no longer green but blue. And there was no way those were contact glasses. How hadn't he noticed this?

"..._understand the situation?_" The prime minister's words reached his ear.

America stopped looking at England's direction and turned back to his phone. "The british dude messed up and turned himself into his opposite?"

"_Good enough._ _We expect this virus to be temporary since most of his potions are. It will probably only last from 1 to 2 weeks. In an extreme case, 3 weeks_" America's eyes went wide at this statement. 3 weeks with this weird England?

"_And please, don't let anyone stay close to him. There's a big chance of this virus being extremely contagious considering it was created with magic._"

"No worries, there's nothing the hero can't handle!"

"_Right." _was the reply. The prime minister was not convinced by the nation. The true is that he had tried to contact Germany first, but his phone was off. _ "There's something else, as I said before, this virus could be _really_ contagious, so we are keeping all of you in a Quarantine."_

"A what-_ine_?"

* * *

○ End of Chapter 3 ○

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for today... Yeah, this chapter is mostly about America.. but... well... until next time?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** haha I knew last chapter was boring (and this won't be any better) ... still, thank you guys! there's now 26 follows and 20 reviews! It really makes me happy when you review... well, here's today's chapter... ahh, also, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this... I had some sort of panic attack because I apparently my brain was working harder than usual or something, but I'm feeling better.. so I'll try to update this faster! I'll try to be stronger for you guys...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia

* * *

○ Chapter 4 ○

* * *

_"...we are keeping all of you in a Quarantine."_

"A what-_ine_?"

_"a __Quarantine_" the minister repeated.

_"_what's a cua- quar- ...that?"

_"a Quar-an-tine,"_ he said, annoyance evident in his voice "_is the isolation of a person or in this case, a group of people, to prevent the spread of a contagious disease" _

"Okay!"

_"..."_

"..."

_"This means you'll be kept in the conference room for a few days"_

He then remembered what the minister had said before. "Dude, don't tell me we are going to be here for 3 weeks!?" America panicked.

"_Not really, just-_" The other end of the phone went silent suddenly.

"Mr. Prime Minister?" Still silent. America panicked even more. "Dude?!"

_"There's been a change of plans." _The minister voice sounded different, still irritated but with a bit of dismay. _"Just don't make him angry and stay away from him."_

"Eh?"

_ "There's still the small chance that this isn't contagious." _It sounded as if the minister was talking more to himself than to the nation. _"__If you haven't been infected in three days we'll let you leave."_

"What?!" He wanted to say something, ask something, but the minister had already hung up the phone.

America had lots of questions and it was very likely that they wouldn't be answered; at least not at that moment. Why hadn't they done this 'qaratine' thing to England before he came to the meeting? Or why was that even necessary? He simply changed the personality! Of course it was weird but not dangerous. He didn't turn into psychopath, did he?! ...But there was something else... what had happened in those seconds the minister went silent? 'change of plans'? Did that mean they were going to be trapped in the conference room for weeks?

"Aw man, this sucks!" America let out a loud sigh. 3 weeks trapped with the_ normal_ nations already seemed bad ... just imagining- wait- what was he thinking? He is the hero! and he would do his best to stop whatever was going on, and from what he knew, the first step was keeping the nations away from England. He would later inform them of the situation. He turned around to them and... he wasn't expecting what he saw next.

Prussia was taking 'selfies' with France and England. Apparently Prussia had decided the situation was awesome.

"DUDES!?"

* * *

○ End of Chapter 4 ○

* * *

**A/N:** There... sigh, I'm sorry. this is too short and bad -flips table- 'til next chapter...


End file.
